Uncanny Avengers (Earth-3763)
The Uncanny Avengers is a section of the Avengers who are attempting to push unity. Members Black_Bolt_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Black Bolt is the king of the Inhumans. He is considered the greatest and most powerful due to entering Terrigenesis before he was born. Medusalith_Amaquelin_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Medusa is the sister of Crystal and the bride of Black Bolt. ANInhumans_3.jpg|Crystal is the sister of Medusa and a distant cousin of Black Bolt and Karnak. She is the wife of Pietro Maximoff. 4688172-4687231-karnak2015001_cov_zafino.jpg|Karnak is the cousin of Black Bolt and the Amequelin sisters. He is unique among Inhumans for having never experienced Terrigenesis. But he makes up for that by being a master martial artist. 5136354-inferno+2.jpg|Dante Pertuz is a Nuhuman whose powers were activated when he learnt his mother didn't survive the Terrigenesis. But he was recruited by Medusa into a hero. Emily_Guerrero_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_3_1_cover.jpg|Emily Guerrero is a woman who, like Dante, has entered Terrigenesis and was bestowed with the power of Telepathy. Thane_(Thanos'_son)_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Thane is the Inhuman son of Thanos, who has been viewed as a threat to his power. Seeking to avoid being murdered by his father, he has joined his Inhuman Bretheren. 6f1013e34d530c44d6a7b7541255fd43.jpg|Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, a college dropout who became a mechanic, and Dr. Martin Stein, a noted physicist, were chosen to fuse with the Firestorm Matrix, that way, when they fuse with the other two of the Firestorm Matrix, they will create the Matrix, a being of pure power. However, they don't wish to use this due to what happened to Ronnie in an alternate universe. 1951750-batgirl_by_comipa.png.jpg|Cassandra Cain is the daughter of Sandra Wu San, but she eventually found her way to Gotham, where she was adopted by Bruce Wayne and trains alongside Barbara Gordon. Green_Lantern_Vol_5_21_Textless.jpg|Hal Jordan is an air force pilot who became the first green lantern corpsman after attempting to save the dying Abin Sur. tumblr_ltmu2aFHOs1qc63ooo1_1280.jpg|Born as a child of Zor-El and V'ren'ikka M'orzz, Dru-El, or K'rss M'orzz, is the half brother of M'gann M'orzz and Kara Zor-El, who was created as a form of unity between the two species. But when the two species collapsed, the infant was sent to Earth, where he grew up shapeshifting from animal to animal. Eventually, he was found by Clark Kent, who he shape shifted into. The two joined together to stop a monster, and to help people avoid confusing him for Clark, he altered his appearance to be a different hero. He went to school and got his degrees, which he used to get his job as a layout designer under the name Chris Kent, which was an identity created for him by the govenment. A-bombprt.png|Rick Jones is the teen runaway who wandered onto the testing site who was saved by Bruce Banner in the accident that made him into a monster. Rick has become a central ally and hero in the universe, having worked alongside Steve Rogers, Mar-Vell, and Bruce. Recently, he was exposed to gamma, turning him into a rock skinned hero. 04-captain-america-age-of-ultron.w529.h529.jpg|Steve Rogers was a scrawny youth who wanted to join the fight against the Nazi's in World War 2. He was recruited into Project Rebirth, which made him into a super soldier. He served as a patriotic hero before he was lost in the arctic during a battle against the Hydra organization. He was found 70 years later and was revived to serve America once again. Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Avengers_Millennium_Vol_1_1_001.png|Pietro Maximoff is the twin brother of Wanda Maximoff, husband of Crystal, and father of Luna Maximoff. Since a young age, he's had the power of super speed, which he uses to how he sees best, whether it's a member of the Brotherhood or as an Avenger, he'll do whatever he thinks is necessary. 6b2aa39730f36b7d9b13cc0093d02afb.jpg|Angelica Jones is a woman with pyrokinetic mutant powers. 4507295-iron_fist_v2_by_uncannyknack-d7pzp0b.jpg|Danny Rand is a generation hero whose origin can be traced for thousands of years. He is the heir of K'un-Lun rogue-a.jpg|Anna Marie is a mutant with the power to mimic any human she touches down to the last detail. However, her powers tend to weaken the touched to near death. This leaves her distant, but she still acts like the Southern Belle that she is. v7sack.png|Hippolyta is the mother of Diana, who has joined her as a hero. jlw.png|Victor Stone is the star athlete son of renown scientist Dr. Silas Stone. During an argument over not coming to one of his track meets, an explosion occurred at Silas' lab, severing Victor's limbs. Silas was able to save his son by using a mysterious cube to grafted cybernetic limbs to Victor, turning him into a robotic hero. Orion_Prime_Earth_0001.jpg|Orion is the son of Darkseid, who was sent to live on New Genesis, which turned him into a kind warrior. Vision_AoU.jpg|The Vision is a robot created by Ultron to destroy the human race, but Tony Stark's AI Jarvis hacked the machine and succeeded to imprint his personality into the machine. Enemies *Inhuman Enemies *Firestorm Enemies *Green Lantern Enemies *Superman Enemies *A-BOMB Enemies *Batgirl Enemies *Captain America Enemies *Iron Fist Enemies *Wonder Woman Enemies Category:Earth-3763